The invention relates to sound reproduction and, in particular, to improved loudspeakers and electronic devices incorporating same. It has application, by way of non-limiting example, in cell phones, personal digital assistants (“PDAs”), MP3 players, sound cradles, and other handheld, desktop or other small and/or low-powered apparatus.
Many speaker systems use dedicated components (e.g., woofers) for the reproduction of low frequency sound (e.g., bass), typically, for example, from about 40 Hz (or below) to about 200 Hz (or above). It is difficult for small and/or low-powered speakers of the type found in cell phones, PDAs, MP3 players, and other small electronic devices to reproduce those frequencies, especially at reasonable volumes. Indeed, because sounds in the mid-range frequencies are so much more efficiently generated, they tend to dominate small or low-powered speakers, making them sound “tinny.”
The foregoing notwithstanding, there is increased demand for improved bass response in small devices and particularly, for example, small low-powered (e.g., battery-operated) devices. Current woofer designs do not adequately meet those needs. Most are too large for use in smaller devices, consume excessive power, and/or suffer extreme roll-off at low frequencies.
In view of the foregoing, an object of the invention is to provide improved loudspeakers and devices incorporating same. Another object is to provide improved apparatus and methods for sound reproduction and, specifically, for example, improved woofers. A related object is to provide such woofers as are suited for use in cell phones, PDAs, MP3 players, sound cradles, and other small and/or low-powered applications. A further object of the invention is to provide such woofers as can be produced at reasonable cost.